


Breaking Tradition

by Hieiko



Series: Draconian Whims [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Pansy are waiting. Not very patiently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal community hp100's "100" challenge.

"Draco, you know I love you, right?"

"Pansy, stop acting as though we're about to die."

"Maybe we are! We've been betrothed since we were babies. And now we're eloping! Breaking hundreds of years of tradition... our parents will be furious!" she wailed.

"Be quiet," Draco said. "We don't want to be noticed."

"And whose idea was it to meet here, huh?"

Draco stared at her.

A sheepish smile appeared on Pansy's face. "Oh right, it was Ron's."

"Bloody Weasel... he better treat you right, or else."

"He's probably telling Granger the same thing about you."

"Do shut up, Pansy."


End file.
